


Feel My Chest Rise and Fall

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Fives is a good brother, but is that going to be enough to save Tup?
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 5





	Feel My Chest Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 118 Tup and Fives in battle and Tup gets injured
> 
> 118\. “Breathe, Just Breathe”

Fives is a good brother, that's what he thinks anyways. He’s managed to keep Echo alive all this time, so he’s got _something_ going for him at least, right?

So he had thought that maybe he would be able to do the same with Tup, while Echo handled Dogma for this campaign— Rex had assigned them to watch out for them, after all. 

It shouldn’t have gone this wrong— why had it gone this wrong? Logically, Fives knew it wasn’t _his_ fault. But, sith hells, it felt like his fault, that was for sure, as he gripped onto Tup’s hand with one of his, the other attempting to staunch the bleeding from his leg.

The Droids had been taken care of, there was no worry about that, but Kix was back with the main group that Rex was leading— that was too far away to help them right now. Tup was hyperventilating, and Fives understood what he was going through— the first time he had been cut up as bad as Tup was now he had almost gone into shock too.

He squeezed Tup’s hand as the smallest whimper passed between the younger clone’s clenched teeth.

“Come on, Tup’ika,” Fives muttered, “You’re fine, you’re alright...”

_Kark_ , that was a lot of blood. The vibroblade hadn’t severed an artery, right? So why was there so much _karking blood?_

“F-Fives—” Tup gasped out, gripping his hand tighter. “Hurts—”

“I know, I know,” he grunted, squeezing his hand again as he applied more pressure on the gash with his other hand. Tup let out a soft cry and Fives flinched internally. “Tup, Tup, hey.” He reached up, patting his cheek, grimacing at the blood that was now on his _vod’ika’s_ face now. “You’re gonna be fine, alright?”

Tup nodded, but he was trembling, pale, and breath was coming out way too fast. He grabbed his other hand, forcing his _own_ breathing to calm despite the panic as he pressed Tup’s palm against his chest. 

“Feel that? Easy now... **Breathe, Just Breathe,** Tup’ika,” he instructed, “Breathe with me, there we go... Kix’s gonna be here soon, just breathe with me...”

He squeezed Tup’s hand again before going back to applying pressure on the wound. “You’re gonna be alright, you’re gonna be fine, just breathe with me...”

He prayed to the gods that Kix found them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
